Assorted Drabbles
by SongByrd47
Summary: I love these so I decided to try one of my own. Updates will be irregular. Pairings will vary, not strictly romance. Unrelated for the most part, give or take a few running stories.
1. Hot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Okay, I love these, so I decided to try one of my own. This will be updated irregularly.

* * *

Hot

Beastboy strutted in to the Ops room, a huge, cocky grin on his face.

Noticing his arrogance, the other male residents of the tower had to investigate.

"Hey man, what's up with you?" questioned Cyborg.

"Raven called me hot!" he yelled joyfully.

The other boys lifted an eyebrow in disbelief, and then broke out in laughter.

"Are you sure Beastboy? That doesn't sound like Raven. What were her _exact _words?" interrogated a skeptical Robin.

"Well, I had just got the highest score on Mega Monkeys 6.0 and was doing a victory dance and I said something about how cool I was and Raven said 'Beastboy, you are _not_ cool.' Told you she digs me!" boasted Beastboy.

"Um, how exactly did you get that she thought you were hot out of that?" asked Cyborg, scratching his head.

"Well, she said I wasn't cool, and cool is another word for cold, so if she said I'm not cold, she must mean I'm hot! Duh!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Cyborg was about to say something, but was stopped by a jab in the ribs from Robin.

"Give him his minute of glory," he whispered to his metallic friend.

They stood smiling as Beastboy left happily, until Cyborg broke the silence.

"Wanna go beat his highscore?" he asked.

"Sure," said Robin with a shrug.


	2. Birds of a Feather

Birds of a Feather

They are like twins.

Solitary.

Quiet.

Serious.

Level-headed.

They understand each other better than anyone else in the world could.

They are so much alike in every way.

Robin and Raven truly are birds of a feather.


	3. Bond

Bond

The friendships amongst the Titans were not always as strong as they are now.

When they first formed, Raven, Robin, and even Cyborg were very distant and solitary, barely speaking to anyone outside of battle.

It was because of this that the two more social inhabitants of the Tower were pushed together.

They laughed.

They cried.

They comforted each other.

They told each other everything, from their most embarrassing moments to every excruciating detail of their tragic pasts.

They were the best of friends.

As the others opened up to them, they began to grow apart, becoming closer to their other friends.

But Beastboy was still the one to comfort Star in her candlelit room when the power was knocked out one stormy night.

And Starfire was the one who held Beastboy's hand when he received his long overdue tetanus shot.

A bond like theirs may weaken, but it can never be broken.


	4. Sister

Sister

What truly makes someone a sister?

Blackfire was my blood relation.

She never comforted me when I was sad or scared. She tried to make me feel like that.

She did not attempt to protect me, her little sibling, from danger. She put me in danger much of the time.

She thrived on my misery, especially if she was the direct cause of it.

I always forgave her, but she never felt sorry for anything she did to me.

She was _not_ my sister.

Raven is not a relative, but a very close friend.

Despite her not being a very open person herself, she is always willing to listen to my problems and comfort me.

If I am upset about something, she calms me down, discovers the source of my unhappiness, and personally handles the issue.

She is very protective of all of us, and she would be willing to put her life in danger to save mine, just as I would put mine in danger for her.

We may cause each other some irritation from time to time, but we always reconcile.

Besides my beloved boyfriend, she is my best friend.

She is my true sister.


	5. Kiss

Kiss

Okay, I have no idea how to do this.

This shouldn't be a problem.

I mean, Raven and I have been dating for over a month now, so I think it would be okay to kiss her.

Right?

I mean, it isn't to early right?

No, it's perfectly fine, 'cuz she and I were already close friends before we officially started dating.

Anyways, the real question is how am I supposed to, you know, what was that word on my calendar? Oh right, initiate. How am I supposed to initiate a kiss?

I mean, if it was any other girl, I could just kiss them.

But this is Raven.

And just surprise kissing her could end in me taking an unplanned swim in Jump City Bay.

So, I can just scratch that idea.

But what else am I supposed to do? _Ask_ for a kiss?

I don't want to sound stupid.

Maybe I should just forget about it for now.

But she looks so pretty right now. I mean, she's always pretty, but the way the moonlight is shining on her right now, it's just, wow.

Wait a second, she's talking. I'm supposed to be listening.

"Beastboy? Hello?" she says, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, I um didn't catch that," I laugh nervously.

"Never mind," she sighs.

I don't remember her sitting that close to me.

I know I wasn't holding hands with her a minute ago.

Gulp. C'mon Beastboy, man up and kiss her!

"Beastboy," she starts.

"Um, uh, yeah R-Rae?" I say. My heart is racing now.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" she asks with a knowing smirk as she leans in.

* * *

Huh. Who knew Raven wore coconut flavored lip gloss?


	6. Lullabies

Lullabies

Starfire jolted upright in her bed, her warrior instincts kicking in at a noise of the night.

It was seemingly quiet, so she disregarded it and planned to go back to sleep.

She was just dozing back off when she heard a faint sobbing from down the hall.

She instantly got out of bed and went to investigate. She hated few things, but one of her friends being sad was definitely on the short list.

She wandered down the hall, following the growing sound of the crying, until she came to the resident jokester's room

She rapped gently on the door, not wanting to invade his privacy if he was not willing to talk.

"C-come in," admitted the shaky voice.

She slid open the door and stepped inside, momentarily ignoring the vast amount of garbage and dirty clothes that littered the room.

"What brings you to my humble abode in the middle of the night?" Beastboy asked.

He was forcing a smile, but his red eyes betrayed him.

"I heard someone crying and I traced the sound to your room," she explained.

"Oh, sorry for waking you," he said quietly.

"There is no need to apologize," she replied, "Is there something that is on your mind?"

"I just had a nightmare. That's all," he said staring at his feet.

"Do you wish to discuss it?" she offered.

"It's nothing, really," he insisted.

"If it was nothing, you would not have been crying," she replied, "It may make you feel better to talk about it."

He gave a slight smile to his stubborn friend. He cleared a spot on his bed and motioned for her to sit down.

He took a deep breath and began speaking. "It started off as a memory. I relived my parents' death over and over. Then my parents morphed into the Doom Patrol and I watched them die I don't know how many times. Then they morphed into the Titans and every time I couldn't do anything to help and it was all my fault and-" he left the sentence hanging as he started crying again.

He collapsed into Starfire's open arms and buried his face into her shoulder as she gently stroked his hair.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until he managed to calm down.

"Thanks Star. I needed to get that off of my mind."

She smiled slightly and gave him a gentle hug. "You are welcome my friend," she said sweetly.

"Star, could you…"he began.

"Yes?" she urged him to continue.

"Nothing. It's stupid," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rita used to sing me to sleep when I woke up from nightmares. I was just thinking since you and her are so much alike…" he trailed off.

"I would be glad to sing to you," she insisted, "I still remember many lullabies Galfore sang to me as a child."

Beastboy remembered the Tameranian folk songs Starfire had "sang" before and was about to protest when he was hypnotized by a gentle melody.

Within a few minutes, the changeling had fallen asleep to Starfire's calming lullabies.

She smiled and tucked him into bed, making a mental note to come in here and clean tomorrow.


	7. Human

**A/N: Based off of TTG! #47**

Human

It was that day again.

That one day of the year when he was not Robin, the boy wonder, the fearless leader of the Teen Titans, but Richard John Grayson, the normal boy, the orphaned son of John and Mary Grayson.

That one day of the year when he was a vulnerable, helpless child again.

* * *

Of course he would not display this.

He would force a smile and act like nothing was wrong.

He would not neglect his responsibilities.

He would pretend this was just an ordinary day.

At least, he would in front of his team.

But tonight, when the sun was setting, he would sit on the edge of the roof and lose himself in his thoughts.

And he would do the one thing that no one would expect of the seemingly infallible Robin.

He would cry.

And he would take comfort in the strong, slim, loving arms that wrap around him in an attempt to console him, in the gentle voice that could calm a raging beast, and in the reminder that it was okay to cry, that it was not a sign of weakness to feel sadness for the loss of loved ones.

After all, he may play hero, but at the end of the day, he is only human.


	8. Lucky

**A/N: Not by best work, but I need a RobStar in here somewhere so...**

* * *

Lucky

She is a princess.

I'm the king of screwing up.

She smiles widely and profusely.

The only time a ghost of a smile comes on my face is in her presence.

She is an open book.

I am a dusty old book left hidden on a shelf.

She is the picture of perfection.

I have more flaws than I can count.

She is loving and loved.

I am respected, but she is probably the only person in the world who _loves_ me.

And yet, for some reason she picked me over everyone else in two worlds.

I'm glad she did, because I need her. At one time, I tried to pretend I didn't, but I do.

She balances me out.

Why'd she pick me?

I guess I'm just lucky like that.


	9. Role Models

**A/N: Reminiscent of a realization that hit me during history class.**

* * *

Role Models

The Titans were sitting on their beloved couch in the Ops room, happily eating pizza, eyes focused on the horror movie on the screen in front of them.

Suddenly, Beastboy had a reality check moment.

"We're terrible role models!" he screeched.

Four pairs of eyes stared quizzically at him, the TV and pizza momentarily forgotten.

"I mean, we eat pizza for practically every meal, we don't go to school, we solve our issues with violence, Cy and I play video games all of the time, and the girls are half-dressed!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged and returned to their movie and pizza.


	10. Hidden

"Hidden"

"I can't find it anywhere!" exclaimed Cyborg, running around and shredding the Ops room.

"Uh Cyborg..." cut in Beastboy.

"Not in the sofa cushions, not on the coffee table, not in the fridge! Where the heck is it?!" yelled Cyborg in frustration.

"Dude…" attempted Beastboy again.

"I mean, I just saw it five minutes ago!" yelled Cyborg again, completely ignoring the green changeling beside him.

"CYBORG!" screamed Beastboy.

"What! Can't you see we have a crisis here?! I can't find the remote!" he roared.

"You mean the one that's in your hand?" asked Beastboy with a smirk.

"Oh," Cyborg laughed nervously as he glanced at his left hand, "Uh, yeah. Thanks man…"


	11. Selfish

**A/N: Fair warning, OOC characters.**

Selfish

"Robin, I understand you have a lot to do, but a short break could be quite beneficial-" insisted Starfire.

"No. Thanks for your concern, but I just can't afford a break," cut in Robin, becoming irritated.

They had been at this for several minutes now. A Slade sighting had Robin back to his obsessive side and had been neglecting his friends again. Robin's stubbornness had started to rub off on his girlfriend, and she refused to leave him be.

"I am merely concerned for you. You spend almost all of your time here. We miss you. I miss you…" she said quietly.

Her words were innocent enough, but they set something off inside of her boyfriend, and it was not a pleasant something.

"You MISS me! Oh I am sorry! Let's forget about all of the innocent lives in danger because my selfish girlfriend misses me!" he yelled insanely.

"What did you call me?" asked Starfire, her eyes a mixture of hurt and anger.

"You heard me! Selfish, that's what you're being!" he screamed at her.

She stood staring at him, and he realized what he had just accused her of.

"I am selfish? I sacrificed myself for my planet. I endured horrors you cannot imagine. I was willing to give up my heart's wishes to marry a horrible creature and save my people, despite the fact that they saw me as nothing more than a peace offering. I came back to Earth instead of being the ruler of a planet because the Titans did not want me to stay there. Every day of my life, I try to find ways to make you happy and comfortable as I fight the broken heart you give me. I wait for you instead of moving on to someone who treats me as they actually care for me. I forgive you every time you do me wrong. And on top of all of that, I do my daily job of protecting total strangers," she defended.

"Star, I didn't mean-" he started, only to be cut off.

"You, however, make a martyr of yourself by secluding yourself from the people who care about you. You expect me to wait forever and welcome you with open arms when you need me. You want to be the big hero and defeat Slade by yourself, when we could probably easily bring him down if you constructed a battle plan involving all of us. You want to prove that you do not need help from anyone else, even when it is quite evident you do. And you have the nerve to call _me_ selfish," she finished with a hiss.

"I am out of second chances, Robin," she added as she shut the door between them, leaving a shocked, heart-broken Boy Blunder behind her.


	12. Forgive

**A/N: Goes with Selfish.**

Forgive

I won't lie.

I screwed up.

Bad.

I have no idea how to fix this.

She busted the box of chocolates I gave her over my head.

She burned the flowers I gave her.

She slammed the door in my face every time I tried to apologize.

She shut me out of her life.

Now I understand how I made her feel. Too bad it took me so long.

I'm not her boyfriend. I'm not her friend. I'm just her teammate now.

She won't forgive me this time.

I don't blame her.

I wouldn't forgive me either.


	13. Confused

**A/N: Another companion to Selfish.**

Confused

I am confused.

My nature makes it difficult to hold a grudge.

I want with all of my heart to go back to him.

I want to trust him.

But I cannot.

I forgive him, though I have not told him so.

But I cannot simply forget.

Truthfully, I am still in love with Robin.

I am not in love with the obsessive, heartless creature that he becomes at the mention of Slade.

I am in love with the kind, awkward, and gentle boy that comforted me when I was sad, reassured me when I was doubtful, and worried when I was in danger.

That Robin was my best friend. He was the one that I shared lip contact with in Tokyo.

He keeps attempting to recapture my heart with material things, but they have no effect on me.

A roomful of floral arrangements does not mend my heart.

His empty apologies mean nothing to me.

I know he feels regret.

I just do not know why. Does he feel remorse for his words, or does he merely feel regret for making me unhappy?

I need proof that he wants me back because he loves me and is sorry for his words, not because he feels obligated to do so.

I need him to do something he is apparently incapable of doing.

I need him to be open with his feelings.


	14. Busy

**A/N: I'm not really good with Flinx stuff, but I wanted to work them in here somewhere, so here is an OOC Jinx talking about the times following Lightspeed.**

* * *

Busy

It's been a very busy year.

I've done a lot of things that I never expected I would do.

I quit the Hive Five.

I allied with the Titans against the Brotherhood of Evil.

I swapped to being a hero.

I became best friends with Kid Flash.

I officially became a Titan after receiving my communicator.

I became friends with Raven.

I went on a "real" date with Kid Flash after him bugging me for a month.

I got assigned to be leader at a tower, where KF was conveniently assigned too.

I saw my idiot ex-boyfriend and wondered what I ever saw in him.

Kid Flash and I shared our first kiss.

I saved a little girl's life and was hugged by her thankful mother.

I visited kids at a hospital with Starfire and Beastboy.

I cried when Kid Flash was nearly killed during battle.

I realized just how much I really cared about his annoying, flirty, fast self.

I attacked him with hugs and kisses when he woke up in the Medical Bay.

I accidently fell in love with him.

So, yeah, I've had a pretty busy year.


	15. Last Chance

**A/N: Final companion to Selfish.**

Last Chance

Starfire found herself wandering towards her ex-boyfriend's room, though she promised herself she'd stay away from him. She was still mad, but her head and heart were in a battle.

She had decided perhaps she should try to talk to him and sort through there issue. Even if they found they weren't truly compatible enough to be a couple, she didn't want to lose him as a boyfriend _and_ a friend.

His door was opened slightly, and she hesitantly peeked through the crack.

Robin was intent on a piece of paper in front of him, oblivious to her presence.

Starfire pulled away from the door and ran to her room, unshed tears stinging her eyes.

"He has given up and returned to his work. He does not even care anymore. I suppose I knew this would happen all along," she sighed, "I suppose even our friendship is of that little importance to him."

I slight rap on her door interrupted her thoughts. She groaned, really not in the mood to talk to anyone. She glanced around and saw no one. She was about to dismiss it as a prank pulled by Beastboy when a slip of paper caught her eye.

It was addressed to her…from Robin.

She gingerly opened it, not quite sure what to expect.

It was… a poem?

_Twinkle Twinkle Princess Star _

_I know that I went way too far_

_I know I'm stupid, I don't deserve you_

_You can do much better, true_

_But I am so, so sorry for my mistake_

_At night my regret keeps me awake_

_I have no idea what led _

_Me to say what I said_

_I didn't mean any of it_

_Guess I'm just a stubborn twit_

_You're selfless, kind, perfect as far as I can see_

_You're everything I wish I could be_

_I was wrong, you were right_

_I really hate it when we fight_

_Please give me just one more chance to prove_

_How much I really care about you_

_I don't want to lose you, Kori_

_Lo siento, __Je suis désolée, I'm sorry_

_I love you, though I don't show it well_

_I guess I just assumed you could tell_

_I'm practically begging on my knees_

_I'm asking you pretty please_

_And I know my poem is kind of crappy_

_But like about girls, it's something Bats didn't teach me_

Starfire smiled as she finished reading the note. Then, she cleared her face of emotion and headed for Robin's room once more.

She had barely knocked before the door slid open, revealing a short teen dressed like a traffic light.

"Oh, hey Starfire! What's up?" he squeaked nervously.

She answered by holding up the note.

"Right, and, um, so?" he said blushing like crazy.

"It is against my better judgment, but I shall grant you one last chance. I warn you Robin, this is the very _last_ chance," she said evenly.

Her poker face faded to reveal a small smile, which Robin returned.

"By the way, I love you too," she added, making Robin's face flush as red as her hair.

* * *

Around the corner, a certain green changeling was grinning.

"He totally stole my idea."

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's OOC, but I wanted to finish this so I could go back to RobStar stories, and they're hard to write when Star won't talk to Robin so…yeah.**


	16. Sign

**A/N Set at Titans Tower after defeat of Brotherhood of Evil… and Dr. Light. First attempt at JeriKole stuff, not sure if this is OOC or not.**

* * *

Sign

Jericho stared out at the crowds of adolescent heroes occupying the Ops room of Titans Tower.

He sat in the corner of the room alone, just quietly observing.

He picked up his old guitar and began strumming, allowing himself to go off into a daydream. The guitar was an extension of himself. It was his outlet do to his inability to express himself through his own voice.

He finally reentered reality as his song finished, only to be scared half to death by a tiny girl with big blue eyes standing in front of him.

"Oh! Sorry to startle you! I was just walking by and heard music. That was really pretty!" chirped the girl, a smile on her face.

Jericho found himself rather enchanted by her smile and returned the favor with a small grin of his own.

"By the way, I'm Kole!" she said, tucking a pink strand of hair behind her ear.

He opened his mouth to speak, before reminding himself that wasn't an option.

She seemed to understand. "I understand American Sign Language," she said, apparently unwilling to give up on a conversation with him.

He smiled again and signed '_Nice to meet you. I'm J-E-R-I-C-H-O'_

"Cool to meet you Jericho!" she said cheerfully.

'_What made you learn sign language?' _signed Jericho, curious as to why she would have use for it.

"Well, when you live underground, you gotta find something to do! I got a few books on it while I was visiting the upper world and took it up for fun!" she explained merrily.

Jericho grinned at Kole's joyful expression. She was so full of energy.

They spent the rest of the day together, talking and signing about everything under the sun (and ground), both happy to have made a new friend.

Little did anyone know, their fast formed friendship was an early sign as to what they would become.


	17. Normal

**A/N: Yeah, this is really short...sorry.**

Normal

It was just a typical evening at Titans Tower.

Cyborg was working on his cherished T-Car while talking to Sarah over his communicator.

Raven was absentmindedly stroking a green cat as she read her book.

Robin and Starfire were in the crime lab working on a case.

The Titan couples didn't exactly have normal teenage romances, but then again, they weren't exactly normal teenagers.

Anyway, they were content with _their_ version of normal.


	18. Sincere

**A/N: Based off of a friend and a misunderstanding we had. We're like Beastboy and Raven, except we're NOT a couple. At all. Whatsoever.**

Sincere

Beastboy skid into the Ops room, a smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

"I just got Zombie Zappers 2.0!" he yelled happily, holding up the case.

He glanced around the room until his eyes met its only occupant- Raven.

"Cool," said Raven in signature deadpan as she opened one eye.

"You don't have to be sarcastic all of the time," replied Beastboy a bit dejectedly.

"I was being sincere," she said.

"Really? I'm just so used to you being sarcastic, especially with video games, that I can't really tell if you mean something or not," said Beastboy in shock.

"Just because I don't care about pointless video games doesn't mean I can't be happy when you get one you wanted. I know they're important to you," she said, rising from her seat in front of the window where she had been meditating.

Beastboy gave her a big smile, which she responded to with a ghost of a smile of her own.

"So…" he began, still grinning, "Wanna play a few rounds with me?"

"Don't push it Garfield," she said.


	19. Spider

Spider

"Huaaahhh!" yelled a voice.

Starfire jumped up from her bed, her _Teen Scene Magazine_ temporarily forgotten.

Flying down the hallway, she traced the yell to Cyborg's room.

She slid open the door, bracing herself for whatever horror managed to scare her brave friend.

She scanned the room for psychotic villains, oozing monsters, robot commandos, or some other cause of fear, but saw nothing. Nothing besides Cyborg prepared to crush something under his foot.

As realization set in, she rushed over and grabbed his foot just as it was about to make contact with the ground.

"Star, what're you doing?!" he yelled in shock.

"What were you thinking?!" she shrieked indignantly as she scooped up the tiny arachnid, "How could you attempt to harm this innocent creature?!"

Cyborg stared in disbelief as his alien friend stood there _stroking_ a _spider_.

"Innocent creature?! You gotta be jokin me! It's just a spider!" he exclaimed.

"It may be a spider, but it is also a living creature! You have no right to shorten its life simply because you fear it!" she responded.

"I'm not scared of them…I just don't like them…" muttered Cyborg.

"It does not matter. You still should not harm it," insisted Starfire.

Cyborg opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed it as he realized it would be pointless. When Starfire got an idea in her head, there was no changing it.

With a satisfied smile on her face, Starfire left, spider still in hand.


	20. The One That Got Away

**A/N: Based off of the country song, not Katy Perry's song. This is not a song-fic. It is, however, a cliché AU story. I'm not too proud of this one, but the stupid plot byrd wouldn't stop tweeting at me. So...yeah.**

The One That Got Away

It had been perfect, that summer.

It was the summer I met _her._

With sun-kissed skin, mountain-range curves, sparkling emerald eyes, and a mane of fiery red hair, Kori Anders was the picture of female perfection. Her beauty was only matched by her loving personality.

She'd come from Tamaran, a reclusive island near California, to spend the summer with her uncle, Galfore, who lives not too far from Wayne Manor.

I never believed in love at first sight, but she changed my mind.

Her curiosity and naiveté were endearing. Her smiles and laughter were contagious. She gave me a whole new outlook on life. I smiled more that summer than in the rest of my life combined.

She'd done the impossible: She'd melted the ice off of cold-hearted Dick Grayson.

I taught her about American culture, she told me about Tamaran. She was fascinated by everything America had to offer, especially fireworks. We shared our first kiss at the beach on the Fourth of July.

We were inseparable for those three short months, but eventually, fall came.

I went to the airport to see her off. She hugged me goodbye, gave me a peck on the cheek, and left.

That's all there was to it.

I wish I hadn't let go of her. I should have begged her to stay.

Maybe I could have stopped her from leaving. She could have moved in with her uncle or something.

Sometimes I swear I hear her adorable accent asking about some American oddity.

I can't watch fireworks without thinking of her staring up in wonder.

Every summer, I look for her, hoping she comes back for the broken mess she left here in Gotham.

I just can't accept that she's the one that got away.


	21. Series Finale

**A/N: I couldn't resist…**

Series Finale

Two teens, a red-headed alien girl and a green changeling boy sat on a couch.

They were holding each other, rocking gently, and crying there emerald eyes out.

They mumbled words of comfort to each other between their sobs.

At the edge of the room, a purple-haired girl looked up from her book and rolled her eyes.

A boy with spiky black hair wearing a traffic light ensemble enters through the large doors in the back of the room.

* * *

"Um, what's wrong with you guys?" asked Robin, observing the hysterical teenage heroes on the couch.

"Carly… Colonel… Dance…Gone…Ended-"they sobbed out in reply, which only confused Robin worse.

Robin glanced over at Raven, hoping for some clarification.

"iCarly aired its series finale tonight," she explained.

"Okaaaaay…" he replied.

"Dude, Carly left! She just up and left her friends and brother after all their wacky fun adventures together! I mean, sure it wasn't forever and it was so she could visit her dad, but still!" whined Beastboy

"It was all so terribly sad!" cried Starfire, "and yet so wonderful! It was so sweet when she kissed Freddie before leaving! And now there shall be no more episodes!"

Beastboy and Starfire returned to their crying while Robin and Raven just stared in amazement that anyone could get _that_ attached to a TV show.

"Hey ya'll? What's up with Star and Green Bean?" asked Cyborg as he entered the room.

"Don't ask!" warned Robin and Raven simultaneously.


	22. Just My Luck

Just My Luck

Kid Flash had an hour until his date with Jinx at when he came to a realization. He was completely broke.

Well, not completely broke. He just didn't have any cash on hand.

He ran to the bank across town, taking him about two seconds, only to find himself in a ridiculous line. "Shouldn't heroes get to cut in line?" he mumbled to himself.

After 15 minutes, he found himself up to the desk. He glanced up at a clock on the wall. _"Forty-five more minutes Wally. You've still got plenty of time. I mean, it'll take what, one second to get back to the tower?" _he thought to himself.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal-" he was cut off abruptly by the sound of doors slamming open behind him.

"Nobody move! This is a stick up!" yelled a guy wearing a ski mask.

"I can't believe this," mumbled KF to himself, "Duty calls…"

He rushed up to the cliché criminal, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Wow, you're original aren't you? What's next, the jewelry store?" said Kid Flash with a smirk.

In moments, he had the criminal subdued. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave the criminal until the police arrived. And they were taking forever.

After twenty minutes, the police finally arrived. _"If it takes police this long to get to the scene of the crime, it's no wonder superheroes have to be the law enforcement here,"_ he thought to himself.

He rushed up to the desk, made his withdrawal, and headed back to Keystone's Titans Tower.

Feeling he still had plenty of time, he elected to walk instead of run. He rarely stopped and just enjoyed a beautiful day, and he assured himself that Jinx would take forever to get ready anyway. It takes a lot of teasing to get her hair to stand up like that.

Just his luck, another crime happened to cross his path.

"I am Control Freak! Master of Technology!" came a voice from the electronic store.

Kid Flash actually pondered running off and pretending he didn't witness the crime, but his conscience demanded he stay. With a sigh he rushed into Rick's Electronics.

After a three minute battle and ten minutes waiting on the police, Kid Flash finally ran back to the tower.

Or at least, he tried.

Unfortunately, Dr. Light decided to delay him further.

"Why is every lame criminal in the world bugging me today!" he yelled in frustration.

Again he beat the criminal in record time, and again he had to wait on the police forever.

Finally, he made it back to the tower. He glanced down at his watch, which read_ 4:58_.

"Two minutes to spare," he thought out loud as he walked happily through the door of the tower.

His happiness faded quickly as he saw an angry Jinx tapping her foot impatiently.

"Just my luck," he mumbled as he glanced at his watch, "My watch is broken."


	23. Fight

**A/N: If cartoon Batgirl and Starfire met…**

Fight

Robin nearly had a heart attack the day Batgirl decided to drop by the tower for a visit.

Sure, he was happy to see her.

They had at a time been very close friends and even a couple for a while.

That was the problem.

His new girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend would be in the same room.

Every time he saw them together he was afraid they'd start fighting.

They seemed to be getting along, but Robin was still worried.

Starfire had dragged Batgirl to her room to have "girl time" together.

Robin didn't like the thought of them alone. They'd probably fight.

As he wandered by Starfire's room, he couldn't resist pressing his ear to the door to find out what they were talking about.

"You have had your chance! Robin is now MINE!" shrieked Starfire.

"Oh really?! He's just dating you to try to get over me!" yelled Batgirl.

"You are such an unintelligent _clorbag varblernelk_!" spat Starfire

"A what? You are so weird! Like_ my_ Robin would seriously fall in love with some freaky alien!" shouted Batgirl.

"You shall be going down!" snarled Starfire.

"Bring it, sister!" screeched Batgirl.

Robin couldn't stand it anymore. He slammed open the door and ran between the two girls.

"Girls, please stop!" he cried desperately.

"Batgirl, I'm sorry, but I've moved on. I'll always think of you as a close friend, but I'm with Starfire now. I hope you understand," he explained calmly. Batgirl only nodded in response.

"And Star,' he said turning towards her, "I promise you that I don't have feelings beyond friendship for Batgirl anymore. She's like my sister. You're the one I love, and nothing's going to change that."

Suddenly both girls burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked in confusion.

He received only more laughter as a response.

He stood in confusion for a few moments until the girls finally regained their composure.

"Wow, Robin. You must think a lot of yourself. I can't believe you actually fell for that," said Batgirl.

"What?" he asked, "You mean you girls weren't fighting over me?"

"No, Robin, we were merely 'pulling a prank' on you. It was admittedly humorous," said Starfire with a giggle.

Robin stared back in forth between the two redheads, still in shock from everything.

"I really don't understand girls," he said finally as he walked out of the room.


	24. Opposites Attract?

Opposites Attract?

When people contemplate Beastboy and Raven's relationship, they instantly think "opposites attract."

But if you stop and really think, you'd see they aren't really all that different.

They've both had the hearts broken by people who they trusted betraying them.

They've both dealt with a controlling "father" in their life.

Neither one of them had a normal childhood.

They both fight a "bad side" that threatens to overtake them.

They are both greatly misunderstood for their outer personalities.

They both put up a façade to hide their inner turmoil, thought they do so in different ways.

So I ask of you, are they truly opposites?


	25. Not So Bad

**A/N: I noticed the severe lack of Red-X in my drabbles, and this needed to be remedied. He's probably pretty OOC, but whatever.**

Not So Bad

It was a rough day for the Titans.

Beastboy was out of soy milk, the game station was broken, Robin's hair refused to cooperate with him...

Oh yeah, and there was a jail-break.

Monsters, criminal masterminds, and regular thieves alike ran about Jump City, causing the Titans to have to call on several nearby Honorary Titans.

It still wasn't enough to send more than one Titan per criminal.

Starfire in particular had taken on more than her share of crime-fighting for the day, insisting she was fine and could keep going.

As the day drew to a close, most criminals had been apprehended.

The Honorary Titans had been dismissed and the five main Titans were split up to round up the last few criminals.

Starfire flew to the old warehouse by the docks to check for any hiding criminals. She saw a shadow of a man running and she of course followed.

Little did she know what she had just walked into.

Slade commandos, many of which were armed, came out from all directions.

The alien princess was surrounded.

Normally it would not have been a problem. They were not living creatures, so she didn't need to hold back.

However, she was exhausted, and these were particularly advanced robots.

She hastily reached for her communicator to call for backup, but a blast of energy shot her hand and caused her to drop the communicator.

That one action set them all off.

She held her own, but it seemed that the more of the automatons she destroyed, the more there were, and they were getting a few good shots at her too.

Her communicator had long since been crushed, and she was beginning to lose hope in defeating the swarm.

Suddenly, a familiar male voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hey Cutie, need some help?" said Red-X, dropping down from the ceiling.

She barely registered the offer before he started fighting. Red, sticky X's shot out from his hands, pinning back several robots.

Acrobatics Star was once positive only Robin could perform knocked out a couple more robots.

With a slight smile, Starfire charged her starbolts, a new hope burning in her.

In seemingly a matter of minutes, the room was absent of commandos, besides scattered parts and those pinned to the walls.

Red-X turned to leave, but Starfire grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Why did you come to my aid? What is it that benefits you?" she asked, her joy faded to suspicion.

"What? I can't help a hot chick beat the crap out of some robots without a catch? Your welcome by the way," replied Red-X.

"I am neither warm nor a domestic fowl; nevertheless your assistance was most appreciated, although rather uncharacteristic for you if you have no ulterior motive," said Starfire, her eyes suggesting she hardly believed he helped her out of the kindness of his heart.

"Hey, believe whatever you want. Sometimes it's alright to play hero for a while, and besides, I couldn't let anything happen to you," he responded.

Starfire narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean, then who would I flirt with? That Raven chick? Then again, she was kinda cute…" teased X.

A small smile graced Starfire's lips.

"You better get back to the Tower before Bird-Boy has a heart attack. Oh and, Cutie? I was never here," he said. He pressed the buckle on his belt and faded away, leaving behind a still slightly in shock Starfire.

She walked out of the building and started flying towards the tower, sorting out her thoughts and feelings about what just happened.

"Perhaps the Red-X is 'not so bad' after all," she mused, a smile on her face.


	26. Moving On

**A/N: BB reflecting on Terra. Beware. Many sentence fragments ahead.**

Moving On

I miss her.

It's been a long time since we lost Terra, but I haven't forgotten about her. I don't think I ever will.

I still love her.

Not in the way I once thought I did. Not in the way I love Raven.

But I love her like a sister.

Even though it was short-lived, her time as a Teen Titan affected us all.

She was a member of the Titan family, if only for a few months.

Yes, she betrayed us. Yes, it hurt us. Yes, we were mad.

But in the end, she did what was right and sacrificed herself for us.

I can't excuse her betrayal, but Slade _was_ controlling her, both physically and mentally.

She was lost and confused and just wanted to be accepted.

Slade promised her acceptance, training, and control.

I happen to know a few things about predator and prey, and she was a victim in this situation, just like we were.

She remembers us. I know it. I saw it in her eyes.

But she's finally happy. She's moved on with her life.

It's time that I moved on with mine.


	27. Gradual

**A/N: Robin POV. This is probably really out of character. I know this is bad, but I have some serious writer's block so I'm doing my best…**

Gradual

When did I fall for Star?

It didn't happen at one specific time.

A lot of people seem to think it was love at first sight. It wasn't.

When an alien chick literally crashes down into a street, destroys half a town, kicks a car up like a soccer ball, and snatches you into a kiss right before threatening your life, the last thing on your mind is asking her out.

Quite frankly, I was pretty scared of her for the first few weeks.

After my initial terror faded, she and I became friends. Sort of.

I actually got annoyed with her a lot. She asked me about every little thing she "discovered" that anyone from Earth would have known since they were four.

Eventually, after a little issue with the microwave and my temper, it dawned upon me that she _wasn't_ from Earth, and if I was on Tamaran I'd probably be as lost as she is here.

Judging by the small amount of her culture she's shown us, I'd be more lost than she is.

After this realization, the annoying questions and her curiosity slowly became sort of…endearing.

As I started acting a little less hostile to her, I realized just how sweet she was. We gradually became closer and closer.

By the end of year one, she and I were best friends.

_Best friends_. That's all we were. Of course, I thought she was pretty and sweet even at that point, but anyone could tell you that. I wasn't in _love_ with her. I just thought of her as a really good friend.

Over time, I did develop a small crush on her. I pushed it to the furthest corners of my mind, telling myself it was probably just a pointless teenage crush that I'd get over in less than a month, and that it wasn't worth pursuing.

After the transformation incident, I realized just how much that crush had grown. The thought of nearly losing her the day still makes me feel sick.

Nevertheless, I still told myself I couldn't pursue a relationship with her, thanks to Batman's teachings drilled into my head.

My insignificant little crush had gotten really strong by the time of her betrothal. It still wasn't love, but it was getting there.

I didn't really trust anything to do with Blackfire, but I didn't really fully think the wedding was a hoax until the others told me so. I just didn't want to lose Starfire forever, especially not to a blob of living gelatin.

Around that time, I was positive she had a crush on me too, and she wasn't trying in the slightest to hide it.

Honestly, that scared me a little. If I ever decided to admit my feelings and she didn't return them, it would be over. If she returned them, it would mean we'd become a couple and that would mean a lot of new problems, so I ignored _both _of our feelings, and for a while Star seemed fine with that.

When it came down to it, I didn't want to be her boyfriend, but I didn't want anyone else to be either.

And then we were stranded together on an alien planet. I still look back on that day as one of the most stressful days of my life. I was sure I'd cleverly hidden my crush on her, but apparently she noticed, right along with everyone else. She straight out told me she wanted to know how I felt about her so I gave her some half-baked answer, which she seemed happy with. It at least got her powers back to normal and mended our friendship.

But now she had proof I liked her.

By this point, I wasn't sure if I loved her. It was a new feeling, whatever it was. I just decided to call it _really liking _her.

We were sort of an unofficial couple, and I was fine with this. She seemed happy, I was happy, and I didn't have to worry about being in a real relationship and all of the problems Bats warned me about.

We got closer and closer, and my feelings got stronger and stronger towards her. The more time I spent with her, the more time I wanted to spend with her.

Unfortunately, with the whole "end of the world" and Brotherhood of Evil situations, we had to spend a lot of time apart, but as the old saying goes "absence makes the heart grow fonder."

After the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat, I finally got to spend time with her regularly again, and I started thinking about her and me becoming a couple. Apparently everyone already thought we were together, and we had feelings for each other, so it didn't make much sense for us _not_ to be a couple.

Finally, there was Tokyo. After two failed kissing attempts, one my fault, the other Beastboy's, Star and I finally kissed for real. Time froze. An angelic choir sang. I felt like I'd found my missing half. Feel free to add any other cliché description of how love feels, because I felt it.

After a long, gradual journey I was sure of it. I was in love.


	28. Asleep

**A/N: Omniscient POV with absolutely no dialogue. The awkwardness behind a cute moment…**

* * *

Asleep

Robin glanced up at the clock as he filed the last report.

_7:30._

With his paperwork caught up, Beastboy and Cyborg with Titans East helping T.U.R.F. clean up Steel City, Raven locked in her room with her new book trilogy, and crime rates relatively low, he finally had a chance to have some relaxing alone time with his girlfriend.

Starfire was his _girlfriend._ It had been three weeks since they "became official" in Tokyo, and that word still seemed strange to him. Just the thought of her made him nervous and happy at the same time.

These thoughts clouded his mind as he absently wandered towards her room, knowing the path by heart, and knocked at her door.

He stuttered out a request for her to join him in a stay-in movie night, just the two of them, which she giggled at and of course agreed to.

After thirty minutes of sifting through their extensive movie collection, they finally settled on a movie with enough action for him and enough of a love story for her.

They awkwardly set next to each other on the sofa, not sure how close would be acceptable. Keep in mind: they were still new to this couple thing.

As the movie progressed, they subconsciously moved closer to each other, until eventually Starfire was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. Robin instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

As he came to the realization of their proximity, Robin's face flushed a color that would rival Star's scarlet locks, but he had no intention of rejecting their closeness.

Not too much time had elapsed before she fell asleep.

Robin noticed this and smiled at her cuteness as she cuddled up to him in her state of slumber.

However, he also became aware of something far less pleasant. He was losing feeling in his arm.

He chose to ignore it, as he didn't want to disturb her, but as time passed, the numbness got worse and worse.

He mentally scolded himself for being such a wimp over this. He'd survived all kinds of horrible pain without a whimper, but his arm falling asleep was driving him crazy.

His arm ached to be moved, but that peaceful look on her face kept him from doing so.

He never thought he could be so relieved by the sound of the alarm.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who haven't read the Teen Titans Go! comics, T.U.R.F. stands for Titans Urban Reconstruction Fund. If the Titans broke it in battle, they fix it.**


	29. Valentine

**A/N: This is too early for the upcoming holiday, but whatever. Raven POV. Probably OOC. **

* * *

Valentine

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rae!" shouted Beastboy jovially as he handed me his gifts.

Personally, I think Valentine's Day is rather pointless.

I believe it to be a commercially contrived occasion used to trick people into wasting money on material displays of affection for fear of seeming as though they do not love otherwise.

Meaningless words printed on overly colorful cards.

Huge heart shaped balloons that deflate and bouquets of roses that will die in a week.

Chocolates filled with unknown substances that choke you half to death when you discover them.

None of them mean what they are supposed to represent.

Beastboy knew I felt this way. We have discussed it before and on some level, he agrees with me. The general gifts are so overused that they seem almost insincere at this point.

But he still wanted to celebrate the holiday, so he devised a plan.

It really was sweet, albeit unnecessary, how much effort he went through by handpicking my gifts.

So as I accepted a tin of gummy bats, a little green teddy bear, and a handwritten poem, his eyes pleaded for approval of his tokens of affection.

I just smiled and handed him a gift card to "Dominic's Comics", which earned me a signature megawatt Beastboy smile and one of his shy, tentative kisses.

Okay, so maybe Valentine's Day isn't _so_ bad.


	30. Devoted

**A/N: I had the urge to write at midnight last night and figured I'd make it into a Teen Titans poem. Starfire is the speaker, and it's kind of a strange look at the RobStar relationship, I guess. **

Devoted

_Whether we are together or we are apart_

_I always end up with a broken heart_

_And yet my affection for you never ceases_

_Though my heart may be shattered, I love you with the pieces_

_You cause me much heartache; I shall not try to coat it_

_And yet to you I am hopelessly devoted_

_For the words that pass your lips are not your own_

_But the remains of thoughts a Bat has sown_

_Many would believe me insane_

_To allow myself to endure emotional pain_

_But I see you are a hazard to your own health_

_And I know you need someone to save you from yourself_

_I shall never leave you behind_

_Fated to meet, our destinies are intertwined_

_You need me just as I need you_

_Imperfect as it is, what we have is true_

_I will not abandon you, though times may be bad_

_They are balanced by the good times that we have had_

_When life seems difficult, and often it does_

_I will be strong for both of us_

_I will not stand in front of you, nor stand behind_

_But forever I will remain at your side_

_When you descend from your flight, fear nothing at all_

_For, my dear Robin, I will not let you fall_

**A/N: Yeah…that poem kind of changed gears on me…**


	31. Enchanted

**A/N: This is a little AU thing that was inspired by Taylor Swift's "Enchanted." It is not a song-fic, and is only minimally related to the song. It is RobStar, or RichKori, or whatever you want to call it.**

Enchanted

Koriana Anders glanced uncomfortably around the room full of strangers.

Sometimes she hated being the daughter of a wealthy businessman.

Sure, it had its perks, but it also meant going to gatherings with the high society snobs of Gotham on the arm of a total stranger.

Her escort for the evening, Garfield Logan she believed, had wandered off to talk to a blonde across the room, leaving Kori to face the party alone.

On the bright side, she was free from hearing any more jokes she was obligated to laugh at, no matter how terrible they were. On the not-so-bright side, she was now forced to be social.

She had spent the night politely dancing with rich young men, faking smiles, and pretending to be enjoying their company. It was the same routine she faced every party.

After surviving a dance with a terribly boring man of about twenty-one, she politely excused herself and fled to find a hiding place.

Stepping out into the garden, she undid the tight bun in her hair, letting her scarlet locks fall around her.

She found a stone bench between two flowering trees and sat down to remove the three inch heels she had been wearing.

Free at last, she began to wander barefoot through the extensive garden, taking in all of its beauty.

Most beautiful to her was a single lavender rose.

She was surprised at its presence, considering it was the only one of its kind in the garden.

It was out of place.

'Much like myself,' she thought to herself.

"Hello there," greeted a masculine voice.

She jumped into a defensive stance, prepared to fight off any threat.

As the figure stepped out of the shadows, she relaxed. It was just another boy attending the social gathering.

"Greetings," she replied, prepared to go through her polite routine once more.

"Are you hiding too?" he asked jokingly.

She gave him a small, and for once, genuine, smile.

"Indeed, I do not think I could bear another moment of the party," she answered.

"Me either. I hate these things, but it looks bad for Bruce if I don't show up," he replied.

"Bruce Wayne? You are Richard Grayson?" she asked. Of all people, she didn't expect her fellow escaper to be him.

"In the flesh. And judging by the hair and eyes, you'd have to be Koriana Anders," he deduced with a grin.

"Quite so," she giggled, "But I prefer Kori."

"Alright then Kori. I'll be honest; I never thought one of the Ander princesses would dislike these things," he said.

She giggled again, "Nor did I expect Gotham's Golden Boy to do the skipping out on his father's social gathering."

"Touché," he chuckled.

They walked in companionable silence for a moment, just enjoying the evening and each other's presence. Eventually they found the stone bench where Kori had taken off her high heels and took a seat.

Kori's eyes roamed back to the young man beside her. For once, the interaction did not feel forced. It was… natural. Comfortable. Pleasant.

She had stared a little longer than intended, and found that his gaze had met hers.

"Are you checking me out?" he teased with a smirk.

"Of course not. I was merely admiring the lovely tree behind you," she replied, a pink blush staining her tan skin.

"Of course you were. Just as I was admiring the one behind you," he responded grinning.

They spoke for what seemed like hours and yet at the same time only moments. They explored the garden and teased each other back and forth. Though they had only known each other for a couple of hours, they acted as though they had known each other their entire lives.

Alas, the evening could not last forever.

Noting the time, Kori regrettably admitted she needed to leave.

She headed back to the bench and replaced her shoes.

Raising back up, her gaze was met by Richard with a lavender rose in his hand.

"I saw you looking at it when I came out," he said holding it out to her, "It's a lot like you… unique and beautiful."

She accepted it with a smile, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Acting with her heart and not her mind, she softly pressed her lips to his cheek.

Realizing what she had just done, she prepared to apologize, only to have her words cut off as he gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

They wore twin blushes as they parted and mumbled shy goodbyes once more.

Kori walked through the entrance to find her older sister Mandy waiting on her.

"Nice evening?" Mandy teased.

"Enchanting," sighed Kori.

**A/N: Why is Blackfire's name Mandy? Because Kom, Koma, and Komi just sound strange to me.**


	32. Prompts

**A/N: I went to a writing prompt website for new ideas. These aren't really too great, but in my defense, these prompts are weird. Just trying to get the creative juices flowing again. Prompts in italics.**

Prompts

_Fish Sticks_

"What is wrong with you!?"

"Chill out. I was hungry. I made lunch. What's the big deal?"

"Fish sticks are made from fish! You might be eating some of my friends!"

"Well, I'll say this; you have good taste in friends!"

Speedy chomped down on the fish stick, causing poor Aqualad to faint.

Seeing this, Speedy spit it out into a paper towel and put it, along with the rest of his fish sticks, in the garbage.

"Why did you just throw those out after that battle with Aqualad over them?" asked Bumblebee.

"Cuz," said Speedy with a smirk, "I hate fish sticks, but I love messing with Aqualad."

* * *

_A blue monkey, chopped onions, and a malfunctioning elevator_

Beastboy stepped out of the shower, a loud, off-key song still erupting from his throat, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He glanced at the mirror, prepared to flex his muscles and other goofy things people do in mirrors because they can.

However, to his horror, he found his entire body to be _blue_!

He ran back to the shower to confirm his suspicions, to find that his shampoo and soap bottles were both filled with blue dye.

Cyborg was going to be in so much trouble when he got to him.

After a failed attempt at washing out the dye, Beastboy dried off and slipped into a clean uniform.

With one last irritated look in the mirror, he headed off, his mind bubbling with thoughts of revenge.

A perfect plan popped into his mind.

He ran off to the kitchen to begin phase one of his plans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Cyborg walked out of the garage, whistling happy.

He'd just repaired, cleaned, and polished the T-Car until it shined. A can of "new car smell" spray completed its perfection.

His thoughts wandered over to his latest prank. He briefly wondered if the changeling fell for the same prank twice, but his suspicions were put to rest as he glanced in the bathroom to see blue residue in the bottom of the tub.

A satisfied grin spread across his face. He'd have to be extra alert for a while, as Beastboy was surely out for revenge, but he wasn't worried. Most of Beastboy's pranks were mild and ended up backfiring, so it was nothing to be concerned about.

Suddenly, a shudder ran through him. Something felt…wrong.

Feeling a bit worried, he about-faced and headed back to the garage to check on his car.

She looked okay, but just to be safe he needed to check the inside.

He tentatively opened the door, only to be nearly knocked out by a powerful stench.

Pinching his nose, he looked back into the car to find the T-car's beautiful interior covered in chopped onions.

Beastboy went too far. Messing with him is one thing, but you _never_ touch his car.

A yell erupted from him, scaring a blue monkey out of the rafters.

The monkey shifted to human form, gave a sheepish grin, and tore past Cyborg towards the door.

The changeling ran down the hallway, sheer fear running through his veins, an angry cyborg in pursuit.

At last he reached the elevator that would take him to safety and frantically pushed the up button.

For some reason it wasn't working.

He pressed it over and over, but the doors showed no signs of closing.

Cyborg was closing in on him, he had mere seconds, but the elevator wasn't working.

Of course, the moment that Cyborg was in the elevator with him, the doors would close.

"Heh Heh. Hey dude…"

* * *

_Coffee_

Contrary to popular belief, Starfire actually liked coffee.

Not a cup of cream and sugar with a sprinkle of coffee, not lattes or cappuccinos, or anything like that, but straight, black coffee.

The bitterness of it was pleasant to her alien taste buds, and the level of caffeine had little to no effect on her.

She'd even been known to eat spoonfuls of it, without even so much as a drink to wash it down, not that it shocked the other Titans too much. She was known for her eccentric tastes.

Robin, although he drank it often, was not truly fond of coffee.

He drank it because he needed caffeine for his long hours of obsessive work, not because he liked it.

He tended to drink it black, masking his disgust, because that was the "grown up" way of drinking it, but he had been known to slip in several spoons of sugar when he was sure no one was looking.

With their contrasting tastes, one lesson Robin learned the hard way was to never, _ever_, let Starfire make his coffee.

* * *

_A pink polka dotted dress makes someone's day brighter._

It had been a bad day for Richard Grayson.

He started the morning off by spilling hot coffee on his new shirt while driving.

Then, halfway to work, he realized he had left several important papers on his desk back home.

After returning home, changing his shirt, and grabbing the papers, he left for work again, and ended up showing up late, resulting in a verbal spanking from his boss, who was also his father. _That_ had been fun.

He had to sit through a terribly boring meeting, got his tie caught in a paper shredder, slammed his fingers in a desk drawer, and faced another meeting.

Finally, after the work day was over, he got to sit in five mile long traffic in pouring rain.

So it had not been a good day.

He opened the door to his home, feeling down and out, to find a little girl in a pink polka dotted dress running towards him happily, her momma standing not far behind with a smile.

"Daddy!" she chirped as she jumped up and hugged him.

"How was your day, honey?" asked his wife.

"Looking up," he replied with a smile.


	33. Nightmare

**A/N: Fair warning, this is kind of depressing. And OOC. Read at your own risk.**

Nightmare

She battled the robots long and hard as they flooded endlessly towards here.

How long she had been fighting, she did not know. Perhaps it had been only minutes, or maybe it had been hours, but it felt as if it had been forever.

Though she could take them out easily, rarely needing more than one or two alien strength hits per robot, there were so _many._

She was becoming rather tired, and although she refused to give in to that, her fighting was becoming sloppy.

"Starfire!"

That single yell, the one she knew so well, ignited something within her. Pulling strength from some reservoir deep inside her, she blasted through the army surrounding here, her only thought being finding the owner of the yell.

He was not one to call for help, especially not where Slade was concerned. If he called her, then he must be in serious trouble.

Every part of her glowing with green energy, she burned through every obstacle that dared to separate her from her from her target.

The sight that met her eyes was a nightmare become reality.

A bruised, battered, and bloody figure lay limp on the floor.

It croaked a single word.

"Starfire…"

"Robin…" she breathed, her voice filled with horror.

Her legs collapsed beneath her, her body shaking.

A deep, sinister chuckle echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Koriand'r jolted upright in her bed, gasping and sweating.

"The nightmare again?" asked the man beside her, his voice full of concern and sympathy.

"Indeed," she mumbled, hugging her arms to herself as a single tear rolled down her tan cheek.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around her shaky body, and she gratefully returned the embrace.

"We should return to slumber…" she mumbled quite some time later.

"You are okay?" he asked softly.

"I…shall be. Thank you," she said.

"Of course, Kory. Good night," he replied softly, giving her a final reassuring squeeze.

"Pleasant shlorvacks, Karras."

**A/N: My mind is a weird place at two in the morning, which is when I wrote this… **

**Anyways, I don't know much about Karras besides what Wikipedia said, so in this, Star eventually went back to Tamaran and married Karras out of duty after losing Robin, which was a flashback, not a normal nightmare. Don't bother questioning my two in the morning logic.**


	34. Abnormal

**A/N: This is Robin talking, and I know that the thoughts might sound a little uncharacteristic, mainly because this is more Byrd ranting than anything. **

Abnormal

Normal.

I was always pretty smart with a large vocabulary, but for some reason I can't wrap my head around that one single word.

Of the five main Titans, I am considered the normal one. I am a full human with no powers. Minus the mask and fancy gadgets, I just look like any civilian walking the streets.

However, I don't think there has ever been a time that I've felt normal.

As a young child, I lived and took part in the circus. There was nothing wrong with that, it had been a fun life while it lasted, but it wasn't exactly a normal thing for a six year old to be practicing a trapeze act.

After an unfortunate event, I was left a young orphan boy until being adopted by the famous Bruce Wayne. Being the adopted son of a multi-millionaire (or was it multi-billionaire? I can never remember) was definitely a different lifestyle than many other boys my age.

Finding out my adopted father was Batman destroyed any chances of normalcy in my life. A normal eleven year old doesn't jump across rooftops and face psychopaths while dressed in a colorful uniform that practically screams "I'm right here, aim for me".

By age fifteen, I was moving out, cutting ties with my mentor, and starting a team of heroes across the country from my old home.

How normal can your life be when your roommates/teammates are a half-demon, a cyborg, a changeling, and an alien?

So to sum it up, I've never really led a normal life.

And, I don't think that is a bad thing; I have done and seen things other people only dream of.

I've fought alongside the Dark Knight, been to outer space a couple times, and won the heart of a princess.

I have thousands of fans mobbing me and a few best friends who always have my back.

I've done more in eighteen years than most people do in eighty years, and I plan on sticking around for many more.

So, my life is far from normal, but you know what?

Being abnormal isn't so bad.


	35. Just the Girls

**A/N: Just a couple little friendship pieces for our girls. Apologies in advance for out of characterness, but I see Raven as more open than most people.**

Just the Girls

Different but the Same

There is no denying it. The two Titan girls are complete opposites.

One is light, life, joy, love.

The other is darkness, peace, tranquility, solitude.

One craves contact, people and friendship.

The other prefers one on one time with whoever she talks to.

One embraces the light of day.

The other closes the curtains as soon as the first rays hit her face.

Despite being on opposite ends of the spectrum, the two could not be closer.

For example, at this moment, they are seated on the couch in the common room. Each girl has a book in her hand. Each has cotton between their toes and paint on their nails. In the background, a radio is interchangeably playing Evanescence and Taylor Swift.

Sometimes, such as now, it could almost be believed that they are two halves of the same person.

They are sisters of the soul, different parts of the same heart.

Gamers

On the screen, two cars raced.

One was green and purple, the other blue and white.

On the couch in front of the competing vehicles were two players, completely engrossed in the game.

Eyes were narrowed, tongues bit slightly in concentration, each player determined to win.

The finish line was in sight, they were so close, the players pressing the buttons down a little too hard as if it would make the cars go faster…

A small, frustrated groan was heard as the blue car went across the finish line, followed by the green car.

"MidNight Wins!" flashed across the screen.

"Better luck next time, 'RoyalPain'," said Raven with a smirk.

Starfire huffed in annoyance, but a small smile was still present on her lips.

"It was a very close race, and you have been sneaking the games in before I began doing so," responded the alien teen in playful reminding.

"Ok, whatever you say," Raven responded jokingly, putting her hands up in the air.

"You are very confident. Perhaps too much so. Are you perhaps up for the rematch?" asked Star.

"You're on," said Raven with a grin as she reached for her controller.

"Dude, are you two playing video games?!"

Rae's Special Day

"Oh, Raven, this is so wonderful!" squealed Starfire as she helped her friend with the final preparations.

"Come down a few levels, Star. Jeez, anyone would think you were the one getting married today," teased Raven.

"I am sorry, Raven, but it is simply oh so exciting that two of my dearest friends in the universe are to be married in just a little while!" Star replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited too. And nervous. Still can't believe I had to propose to the little green guy," added Raven with an eye roll.

Starfire giggled at the memory.

"He is not so little anymore, sister. You seem to forget that he is nearly Richard's height. Also, it is not as though you are exactly the most conventional couple. I still find the male dominancy of this planet to be strange," said Star as she put the finishing touches on Ravens makeup. "There, now let us carefully get you into your wedding dress."

The purple haired girl smiled and rose from her chair to get dressed.

A few minutes later, she stood fully dressed and nearly ready to go.

"Oh, Raven," Star said for possibly the hundredth time that day, "You look positively breathtaking!"

Raven glanced at herself in the full length mirror nearby.

"Not bad," she said smiling.

"However, there is still one thing you lack…" said the alien princess, "Wait one moment, please."

She disappeared for a moment and returned with a small box.

Raven gave the other girl a puzzled expression.

"If I recall correctly, there is an old tradition on this planet regarding the bride's attire. You currently wear the old pair of earrings Garfield gave you on your birthday, a new pair of shoes, and a blue garter, but you lack something borrowed, correct?" asked her friend.

Raven nodded.

"I have just the finishing touch, then, "Star replied smiling as she opened the box, revealing a shiny necklace.

"It belonged to my mother. It is quite similar to the diamonds on this planet, so it should match the rest of your jewelry," she explained.

"Uh, thanks Star. Are you sure you're okay with me wearing this?" asked Raven, staring at the shining necklace. She knew Star was sensitive when it came to the subject of her late mother, so this had come as a bit of a shock to her.

"I would be honored if you wear it. That is, if you choose to do so," assured Starfire with a smile.

"Then I would be honored to wear it," she replied.

Just as Starfire had secured the necklace around her friends' neck, a knock came at the door.

"You girls about ready?" called as familiar voice.

"We are prepared, Richard!" returned Starfire.

"Come, sister, let us send you forth into the new chapter of your life."

**A/N: Sorry for the utter suckiness of that last one, but in my defense, it's late. **


End file.
